This invention relates to improvements in high pressure mechanical seal assemblies constructed and used to prevent the uncontrolled leakage of a liquid along a rotating shaft, as for example, leakage along the shaft of a rotary liquid pump.
The present invention was developed especially for use with nuclear reactor coolant pumps, boiler recirculating pumps, boiler feed pumps and pipeline pumps, and will meet the requirements for extreme and widely changing conditions of pressures and temperatures encountered in these uses, it being understood that the present invention can also be used in less demanding installations. As an example of the widely changing pressures and temperature, the normal operating pressure in a pressurized water reactor is about 2200 psig, and during start-up, the pressure can be as low as 20 to 30 psig. In such reactor, the water in a coolant loop can reach a temperature of about 600.degree. F., while the water entering the seal area may be as low as about 80.degree. F. In these pumps, the pump shaft may move axially and may also wobble or deflect radially. An additional rigorous operating condition for the seals in such application is the combination of high pressure and high surface speeds which result from large diameter parts. It is thus necessary to construct a mechanical seal assembly capable of performing under these operational conditions.
Mechanical seal assemblies usually comprise the combination of a rotatable seal ring connected to a rotatable shaft for rotation therewith and a non-rotatable or stationary seal ring connected to the flange of a housing. Each seal ring has a radial seal face and the seal faces oppose one another. Whether or not the seal faces engage one another is debatable because there is usually a film of fluid therebetween providing lubrication for the rotation of one of the faces. In many seal assemblies, one or more coil springs urge one of the rings toward the other, so that in reality, one or both of the seal rings are capable of limited axial movement, even though they are commonly referred to as "rotatable" or "stationary". Multiple stage seal assemblies comprising a plurality of seal assemblies are known in the art.